Don't I know you?
by YamiSlaughtersXD
Summary: Gold thinks he's so smart and a master of disguise, but someone recognizes him.One-shot Yaoi Preciousmetalshipping


Here's another story to give me a break from my Palletshipping one. Please be nice and don't flame me!Don't like don't read! PreciousMetal Shipping

* * *

Gold snuck around the corner of the basement making sure that he wasn't being detected by anyone. He snickered to himself as he pulled the black team rocked hat down over his eyes, walking by a couple of the team members. 'This is just too easy!" Gold thought to himself keeping his eyes down casted so he didn't make eye contact with anyone. He continued to walk around the long dark hallways, getting more impatient that he couldn't find what he was looking for. 'Dammit! Why is it always me that has to do all this bullshit!' Gold pondered. 'I mean why the hell can't fucking Lyra do any of this shit?' Gold continued to think to himself, hating the prissy brunette trainer.

"Hold it right there!" Someone yelled, making Gold almost trip from surprise. He turned around and came face to face with a temperamental red head. Gold felt his face heat up at the sight of the red head with his beautiful long red hair and his steel silver eyes. "You look familiar, who are you?" Silver demanded, not recognizing the "team member" first off.

"I'm one of the team members assigned to watch this area" Gold lied tearing away the uncomfortable eye contact. Biting the inside of his lip Silver eyed the young boy in front of him, feeling like he's seen this boy before, but he wasn't part of the team…..he was someone…..else! Right at that moment Silver realized who it was!

Smiling Silver walked closer to Gold, "Well, thank you for your services, it's great to have someone as dedicated as you on the team" Silver complimented, eyeing Gold maliciously. Gold looked at Silver, a fake smile on his face, and he squeaked out a thank you, thinking he had succeeded in tricking his rival. "What exactly are you monitoring...GOLD!" Silver shouted as he snatched the team rocket hat from the boy.

'OH SHIT!' Gold thought to himself, as he turned and ran down the dark hallway, trying to lose Silver, who was closer behind him. Silver Ran faster and jumped Gold knocking them to the ground, as he ripped off the black shirt. Gold fought back not wanting to be exposed in front of Silver, he blushed at the thought of the sexy boy seeing him naked. Gold pushed himself up and shoved the red head down on the ground, as Gold straddled the boy so he wouldn't be able to fight back. The blush on Gold face got even darker as he looked down at the pale boy under him, his usually strait hair a mess and hanging over his face making him look even more tempting than usual. 'Oh god' Gold thought to himself as he felt his cock harden as dirty raunchy thoughts entered in head. Leaning down Gold brought Silver into a hot forbidden kiss.

"What the hell!" Silver thought as his eyes widened in shock not fully understanding what was happening. He abruptly shoved Gold off of him wiping away the saliva that was left on his kiss-swollen lips. Silver panted and he leaned again the wall trying to figure out what to think or say. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't report you." Silver demanded not knowing if he really wanted to report the hot boy. Silvers face turned the same color as his hair as he visualized what it must have looked like him on the ground and the black haired boy on top of him.

Gold looked at the flustered red head noticing the blush on his cheeks. He smiled, "Is this an answer?" Gold asked as he crawled over and captured the blushing boy in a deep passionate kiss. Silver half heartedly tried to break away, but gave in kissing his rival back. Both boys moaned into the kiss when Gold's tongue found its way into Silvers mouth. Silver wrapped his arms around Gold's neck bringing them closer together. Gold grinded his hips into his rival's,causing the hardness of their cocks to become extremely painful. Silver broke the kiss, and whimpered in agony his hard cock straining against his denim pants.

Gold got a mischievous look in his eye and rubbed his hand over the straining organ making Silver groan in frustration. Silver growled hating how Gold was teasing him and pushed Gold down on the cold ground, ripping the team rocket shirt off. Silver pulled off the black pants along with Gold's boxers, and licked the swollen tip of the raven boys cock, causing him to squirm. Silver continued to tease Gold's hard cock, tracing the veins with the tip of his tongue. Gold moaned in annoyance, wanting the red head to swallow his big thick cock whole. Suddenly Gold moaned loudly in pleasure because his "rival" just took all of him down in his throat. Gasping in delight Gold was astonished that Silver didn't gag, let alone make a noise when he swallowed the swollen organ. Gold laced his fingers through the blazing red locks pulling on them, which caused silver to moan around the hot cock in his mouth.

Silver started to bob his head up and down Gold's hard cock fast, making Gold groan and thrust up into the warm wet mouth. Gold blushed when a thought raced through his mind, of Silver's cute boyish face covered in white sticky cum. The image made the rave haired boy shudder, and almost made him blow his load, but he held it back. Hallowing out his cheeks Silver sucked harder and faster, the shudder indicating that the sensitive boy below him was about to squirt. Gold fisted the red locks and thrusted up faster into the inviting mouth, as he felt the unbearable heat build up in his stomach and his breathing got heavy. "Oh God…" Gold whimpered his body started to twitch as he bit his lip trying to stifle his moans of ecstasy. Silver slipped the organ out of his mouth and sucked on the sensitive tip, bringing Gold to the edge. "FUCK!" Gold screamed in pleasure as his sticky cum squirted into Silver's mouth and on his face. Silver swallowed the sticky liquid in his mouth savoring the taste of Gold's delicious cum.

When Gold got control of his breathing he leaned against the wall and almost swallowed his tongue at the sight in front of him. His rival was in front of him on all fours his red-hair was tangled and sticking in every direction, face flushed, silver eyes glossy, and white blotches spotted the attractive boy's face. The sight alone caused Gold's cock to stir back to life. Getting up, Gold pulled Silver up and pushed him against the wall, grinding against him, and shoving his tongue into Silvers waiting mouth. The heat and lust coming off of the two boys was intoxicating as Gold pushed his pants off in a hurry and tore his rivals off in the same clumsy manner.

"Oh" Silver whimpered out when Gold's callous fingertips pinched his hard nipples. Gold sensually kissed Silvers warm neck, taking the sensitive ear lobe into his mouth and biting on it. Silver arched up in pleasure his face flushed a brilliant red, and his heart thumping in his chest. All of Gold's teasing was becoming unbearable! "God…..I just want him to pushed me up against the wall and impale me on his thick long dick" Silver thought to himself, biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Gold brought his hand up sticking two fingering into Silvers warm mouth. Silver sucked on the appendages, making sure to cover them with saliva.

"This may be uncomfortable," Gold warned his soon to be lover. The fingers were taken out of Silvers mouth, a trail of saliva following, making Silver look like a vulnerable slut. Gold swallowed the lump in his throat as he lifted one of Silvers legs to prepare him. Hands gripped Gold's back when Silver felt one of the lubed fingers enter him. The feeling was uncomfortable and surprising but not painful. Gold added another finger and started to scissor them, to help loosed the virgin entrance. Gold pulled out the fingers and lifted Silvers other leg, exposing everything his rival had to offer. "Oh my God…." Gold thought in his head, not believing what he was about to do. Pre-cum oozed out of his throbbing cock at the sight in front of him. His rival was naked, his pale skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his face flushed with half lidded lusty eyes. Gold's eye's travels downward, the urge to have a nosebleed rushed over him, there was Silver lifted up against the wall his hard cock was glistening with pre-cum, and laid against his stomach, and his bright pink hole was pushed open, wet and inviting. "This is gonna hurt, so brace yourself."

"Ok…"Silver responded, nervous because this was gonna be his first time. He felt the hot tip of his rival's cock push at his entrance, and he let out a wanting whimper. Gold bit his lip and pushed his tip past the tight ring of muscles. Nails clawed at Gold back leaving trails of red welts in their path. "Fuck!" Silver screamed out the penetration felt like he was being split in two, and top it off it, burned! Gold slowed down not wanting to hurt the whimpering red head, but already too late. Leaning forward, Gold kissed his lover, trying to soothe away the pain. Getting lost in the loving kiss, Silver forgot about the burning pain in his ass, and focused on pulling his lover closer. Meanwhile, Gold was slowly pushing his cock all the way in, searching for the one spot that would making his lover scream in ecstasy.

"OH FUCK, GOLD!" Silver screamed out tearing away from the tender kiss, and arching his back from pleasure. Gold smiled and pulled out and pounded back inside his lover, hitting the bundle of nerves head on. Silver screamed as Gold assaulted his prostate, making him see stars. "Fuck me harder!" Silver screamed at the raven-haired boy, loving the intense feeling of having his prostate hit, and the slight burning when Gold thrusted in and out of his tight hole was causing his heart to thump to the beat. Gold moaned and started to bite Silver's neck leaving marks, for everyone to see.

Silver snaked his right hand down and started to jerk himself off, following the same rhythm as Gold's thrusting. Silver panted and moaned in pleasure; the heat in his stomach was becoming too much. Gold could tell that Silver was getting close but so was he. He started to thrust desperately in and out of his lover's tight heat, wanting to cum. Leaning his head against the wall Silver closed his eyes and relished in the intense pleasure he was sharing with his rival. He wanted to feel the burning sensation of Gold's hot cum as it spilled inside of him. It was dirty and slutty but Silver didn't care, because the thought of the sticky cum splattering inside of him and leaking out made his abdominal contract, pushing him close to the edge.

"Oh Silver, I'm going to cum," Gold whimpered in his lover's ear, knowing that any minute he would not be able to hold back. This caused chills to travel down Silver's back and his nipples hardened. Gold gripped Silver close, letting out a scream as his warm cum exploded into his lover, and he continued to thrust into Silver riding out his intense orgasm. Feeling Gold's hot cum leaking out of him pushed him over the edge as his body arched against the wall in the shape of an elegant bow. His cum shot onto Gold's face and stomach.

Gold held onto Silver and gently lowered both of them onto the floor, pulling out of his lover, and kissing him on the cheek lovingly. Silver sat down on the ground, and blushed looking over at his new lover. Gold smiled and leaned towards Silver, "so did that count as an answer?" Gold mockingly asked nibbling on Silvers ear.

_SMACK_. Silver slapped his lover in the face, obviously not very amused with the question. Gold giggled and kissed his lover once more before getting up, not really knowing if Silver was going to let him go or turn him into team rocket. Gold watched as Silver pulled all his clothes back on and started to walk away, "I accept defeat." With that Silver left the hideout.

* * *

Finished!Comment! Thank youz for reading:D


End file.
